Give and Take
by ValorRose
Summary: TF2007 RobotSlash IronWill Rated: M/Nc-17 Summary: Ironhide helps Will relieve his stress.


**Title**: _A Give and Take_

**Rating**: NC-17/M

**Summary**: Will has a new job and Sarah is expecting twins, the stress of real life gets to him. Ironhide shows off a new technology that the Autobots have failed to show their allies. Will Will be happy or mad at his new discovery?

**Author's Notes****:** This could possibly be connected to the two Annabelle 6 & 16 stories that I have written previously. This was actually written a long time ago before Revenge of the Fallen. That is why Will is still Captain and the government hasn't acknowledged the Autobots yet. Enjoy the pure and unadulterated smut.

"Come on Will, you've been working non-stop trying to figure out these negotiations you need a break." Robert said over the phone as Will tried to figure out how to explain the fuel the Autobots used to the military officials he would be talking to in three days.

"I can't Robert, you know how important this is. If our government doesn't finally recognize them, were going to have a hard time hiding them in plain sight. It's hard enough having them in my own backyard."

"All right man just relax, you seriously need some stress release. Is Sarah still pregnant?" Robert said with underlining suggestion as to what he was really talking about.

"Yes, still twins and she will be pregnant for another three months. I really have to go. I promise as soon as this meeting ends on Thursday I'll go out with the boys for a round of drinks, my treat."

"I'll hold you to that bro, later." Robert hung up. Will put the receiver down and continued to stare at the papers lying across his desk and the blank computer screen. He needed to write up an outline of what he was going to say, but he was just too tired to think. He glanced at the clock it blinked 5:30, and he was late to dinner again.

He got up packed up all of his work and slowly walked down the hall and out of the office building. He would never have agreed to be the ambassador between the Autobots and the United States if he knew how much office work he had to do. Unfortunately the secretary of Defense had been assassinated by what the Autobots suspected was a human working with the Decepticons. However Will couldn't tell his government that if they wouldn't acknowledge the aliens in the first place.

He sighed as he walked out the door into the pouring rain, he had forgotten an umbrella inside. He was too tired to go back so he pulled the collar of his coat up around his neck and stepped out into the weather.

Ironhide was beside him almost immediately. He didn't question how Ironhide knew where he was and when he had decided to leave the building. There were somethings he still didn't understand about the Autobots and he believed he never would fully understand.

"Thanks Ironhide."

"Your vitals are not normal, you seem…stressed." Ironhide searched for the right word.

"You would be right Ironhide I am." Will said. He laid his head back against the leather seat and letting his eyes fall close. He could just fall asleep in Ironhide, letting the alien drive him home. He had never really allowed himself to trust Ironhide so completely, however he was too tired to try and keep his eyes open for very long.

When he opened his eyes again he saw the winding road going out from the city into the country. The rain had stopped, but the roads were still slick and wet. Almost as his mind was slowly waking up Ironhide had to slow down because of traffic ahead of him.

"Your vitals are normal now." Ironhide said automatically.

"I really needed that nap. Do you know what is going on up ahead.

"There has been an accident three cars have been totaled the casualties have not been confirmed yet."

Will groaned, he wasn't going to get home until eight. "Ironhide could you put me through to my wife I need to tell her I'll be late." He explained.

"Connecting now." Ironhide said, then the familiar ringing could be heard throughout the truck.

"Hello, Will?"

"Yes, Babe. I'm sorry I am going to be late, there is an accident…"

"I'm watching the news. Thank goodness it wasn't you, I couldn't stand to live through that again." Sarah said with relief.

"I'm alright babe, I promise I will be home soon. Love you."

"Love you too, see you soon." Will heard the familiar click of the receiver and sighed heavily. He really didn't want to put Sarah through thinking he was dead like she had believed when his base was attacked.

"Are you all right captain?" Ironhide asked concerned, he could feel the stress in the captain's body and knew it wasn't good for humans to be so tense.

"I…" Will really didn't know how to explain what was wrong to the Autobot. But after talking to Robert he realized he had been right, he hadn't found relief in a long time, mostly because Sarah was so tired all the time from carrying around twins as well as his own tiredness and stress from his new work load. However he felt obligated to say something to Ironhide since he had asked and was showing general concern. "I haven't been able to relieve my stress and tension lately because Sarah and I have been so tired. She is carrying the twins and I am trying to figure out how to introduce you formally to the United States government."

"Relieve your stress? But isn't that what human sleep is for?" Ironhide asked.

Will smiled slightly sometimes it was like talking to a five year old, I guess it was time to give Ironhide the 'birds and the bees' speech.

"There are two types of stress one that can be relieved through sleeping the other through the act of pleasure. There are many different names for it but the most common would be sex."

"Sex." Ironhide repeated the word as if he was dissecting it slowly. "Otherwise known as intercourse or fucking the act of giving pleasure for another usually with the end result of releasing cum." Ironhide said as if reading off of some random '.com' definition of the word.

Will laughed out loud already feeling his body relax a little. "Yeah I guess you could call it that. When two people get married sex is the way they create children. However people also have sex for fun and enjoyment, another way to relieve stress."

"So why haven't you found someone else to relieve your stress while Sarah is immobilized?" Ironhide asked a completely innocent question.

"Marriage is suppose to signify that you will only have sex with your partner, however some humans don't follow that tradition. I love my wife very much and I would never cheat on her."

"Then why don't you…" Ironhide paused as if searching for a word. "Masturbate, isn't that a way to relieve yourself without a partner?"

"Yes, I just haven't had the time or energy to masturbate." Will explained.

"Don't you have time now?" Ironhide asked not realizing what he was asking.

"Yes but…"

"Your alone, just woke up from your nap and are in the privacy of your own car. You don't have to worry about driving when the traffic lets up so both hands will be free." Ironhide explained as if he had done more research then Will would have thought Ironhide needed on the subject.

Will tried to think of a reason not to go though with Ironhide's suggestion, but he couldn't think of anything. Just the thought of getting relief was making his pants uncomfortably tight. "All right I'll do it." Will said.

He took one of his hands and slowly moved it underneath his tailored office shirt; his other hand just lay against his bulge slowly getting bigger by the second. He twisted and pinched his chest catching his breath as a sudden pain made blood rush quickly to his groin. He couldn't stop himself from moving his hand needing some type of friction against his groin.

He realized it would be much easier if he had his shirt off, so he reluctantly pulled his hand away from his groin and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. It fell somewhere in the back of the truck, but he didn't care. He quickly pulled his undershirt over his head as well and threw it in the same direction.

His right hand came up against his chest twisting his nipples. His left went straight to his groin and grabbed it pushing the fabric of his pants and boxers against it. He tried to hold back a moan as he felt the seat slowly recline, letting himself stretch his body out fully in the front passenger's seat.

He pulled haphazardly trying to make it last long, he only half paid attention when Ironhide began to accelerate as they passed the accident and continued on their way home. However his body reacted quite well to the sudden purr and vibrations of the engine. He suddenly felt the need to feel the car underneath him without anything between him and the leather seat.

Both hands began to pull at his pants and he pulled them off with his boxers, moaning as his ass finally made contact with the seat. Out of the corner of his mind he realized Ironhide was making the seat vibrate but he didn't comprehend it just yet in his pleasure soaked mind.

He tried to hold back by biting his lip but he just couldn't keep quiet as he rubbed his ass against the leather seat. He hadn't touched his exposed dick yet. He moved his hands down along his abs and slowly down to his hips, however before he could get his hands on his dick something stopped him.

He opened his eyes not realizing they had closed and looked down. He could hardly stop himself from groaning at the sight; a seatbelt was holding his hands against his hips immobilized by the tight leather belt. His dick stood up at attention leaking and begging to be touched.

"Ironhide what?"

"I can help, let me relieve you of your tension." Ironhide practically begged his voice so deep it shook the truck making his ass feel the vibrations and making his dick jump with need.

"Yes, anything, Ironhide…please." Will couldn't believe he was begging but he really needed to be touched.

"Just relax Captain." Ironhide said. Will felt something cold and metal move against his stomach, it was the clip of the seatbelt, Will never thought something would be so pleasurable but his body arched into it wanting more contact with the strange feeling. The clip slowly moved up his chest, staying pleasurably cold against his heated body and teased his nipple until Will thought he would die from the stimulation.

"Ironhide touch me please." Will begged. He knew Ironhide would understand what he meant. Ironhide didn't stop what he was doing he just added on. Another leather seatbelt came and wrapped around the bottom of his dick tightly and the other part moved along the top up and down, but very slowly. Will thought he might die from being over stimulated but Ironhide wasn't done yet.

"Will do you trust me?" Ironhide asked, stopping all movements, even the truck seemed to stop moving but Will wasn't paying attention. He tried to move to get some type of pressure on his dick, but Ironhide just pulled away. "Will?"

"Yes, Ironhide. Anything, just please, fuck!"

"There is something we have been keeping from you, an ability that we have not shown you, Sam, or Mikaela." Will tried to comprehend what Ironhide was saying from his hazy mind he slowly understood what Ironhide was saying. "Will you allow me to show you? Will you allow me to pleasure you?"

"Show me." Will said with acceptance for whatever ability Ironhide had been hiding. Suddenly in front of him was a man, tall, dark and handsome. A perfect specimen of the male human and completely naked and hard, ready to pleasure Will. Will's mind went blank with pleasure, he tried to fully understand what the image in front of him meant, what Ironhide was trying to tell him, but he just couldn't get his dick to stop interrupting with his need. "Yes."

The image smiled, making Will moan and suddenly he had a mouth against his lips, sucking as them and opening up his mouth. He couldn't fully understand how Ironhide was physically touching him, how he could form solid images. But his dick and rest of his body didn't care.

Ironhide licked at his tongue and sucked on it with enthusiasm. Will didn't realize that he was being penetrated until Ironhide already had his finger up to his knuckle inside. Will moaned pulling his face away from Ironhide so that he could breath. Ironhide didn't hesitate he continued lower kissing and biting at Will's nipples and playing with his balls. It took another half a minute for Ironhide to align himself in front of Will. He pushed Will's feet up above his head and leaned in, showing off Will's flexibility.

As Ironhide slowly sunk in Will pulled one of his arms free from the loose seatbelt and pulled Ironhide down for another kiss. He didn't let Ironhide go as he started pumping in and out. It felt like nothing he had ever done before, he had never thought being fucked would be so pleasurable, but if his body was any indication he was defiantly enjoying Ironhide's dick.

He pulled at Ironhide's lip and let go smiling letting himself breath he knew Ironhide didn't need to. Ironhide sat up to find a new angle and hit the right spot to make Will see stars. Will turned his head and bit down hard against the seat, knowing Ironhide would feel anything he did to the seat. He could hear the gears turning within; the engine revved and burst of vibrations sent him over the edge as he released his cum all over his stomach.

As he tried to regain his breath he looked down as Ironhide licked at his cum, he was surprised to see it disappear. He noticed on the image a mark on the perfect darkly tanned skin, he couldn't resist bringing his hand up to touch it. Ironhide smiled and looked up. He sat on top of Will's lap leaning over him and lightly nipping at his face, eyes, nose, and mouth.

"So what do you call this?" Will asked, indicating the solid image in front of him.

"I believe the science-fiction authors call it a fully functional holographic image. At least that is what Ratchet said you humans called it." Ironhide said turning serious. Suddenly clothes appeared on the man's body and it moved to the drivers seat.

"What would you call this?" Ironhide asked, Will knew he wasn't talking about the holograph.

"I don't know Ironhide. I enjoyed it but…"

"You are married…"

"Yes and my wife doesn't know about you, though I think she suspects." Will said suddenly he felt very exposed, though he was much more relaxed then he was two hours before.

"I understand, Optimus doesn't think it is a good idea to show her." Ironhide explained.

"I know, I don't want her to be exposed to the danger of knowing about you, especially while she is pregnant. Ironhide I don't think this can happen again. We are still friends, partners-in-arms…" Will waited for a response hopping he hadn't hurt Ironhide's feelings.

"Of course, I am entrusted with your protection as well as your growing family. I will not let any harm befall them." Ironhide swore.

"Thank you for understanding." Will said patting the seat under him; he didn't feel like reaching out and touching the holograph again. He didn't know if it was because he was afraid how his body would react. Again he felt exposed and moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"Your pants are on the floor in front of you, your shirt is in the back." Ironhide spoke as if reading Will's mind.

"Thank you." Will said. No other words were spoken. It just seemed better to change and leave without words messing up what they had already established as over. Will got out, picking up the briefcase and walked towards the welcoming front door of his ranch home.

He didn't look back but if he did he would have seen the holograph pick up a forgotten shirt and hold it tightly in his hand, before he disappeared into the darkness of the locked truck.


End file.
